Shelby Wolfrick
"She is nice. Always on good value." --Ventus to Dean about Shelby. Shelby Marissa Anderson(nee Wolfrick) '''(born July 5, 2010) is a Muggle-Born witch. He parents were scared when they found out she was witch, as they always thought they were bad, but then warmed up to it. She was a Ravenclaw and one year behind Ventus and Vincent. She was also a member of the Quiditch Team with Ventus. When he didn't return for his fifth and sixth year, she played as Seeker.She participated in the Burning Of Hogwartsevent and fought in some parts of the Battle during the height of the Third Wizarding War. She later joined theOrder of the Black Phoenix, a Wizarding force that was created by Ventus. Biography Early Life Shelby attended Hogwarts from 2021 to 2028. She met Ventus Hollow while he was in his second year. When she tried out for the Quiditch Team, she was given the post as Keeper. While Ventus was gone, she would play as Seeker and Team Captain. Fourth Year During her fouth year, Shelby fought in the Burning Of Hogwarts event and later returned for her final years. She played as Quiditch Seeker and Captain while Ventus went on the run with Keegan Dedra and Vincent Black. It is unknown how she reacted of Keegan's death as they knew each other. Fifth Year During her fifth year, Shelby continued to play as Seeker and Captain. When the battle at Hogwarts started, rather than leaving with other students, she chose to stay and fight, later dueling Grindelwald herself. Just before the explosion that destroyed Hogwarts completely webt off, she was apparated away. She then returned afterwards and continue to fight. When Hogwarts was rebuilt at a different site, she retunned for ehr final years with Ventus. Later life After graduating, she became a temporary Auror but later quit when her friend was killed by a rogue Killing Curse which she was afraid came from her. She later joined the Order of the Black Phoenix along with Ventus, Vincent, Dean, Amelie, Luna, Lysander, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. She assisted Ventus and Dean in finding Carissa's Horcrux's. While at Ollivander's, Dean and Shelby talked about if they still want to travel with Ventus, knowing the could die. Shelby decided she was going to through the end. Dean thenn also did. When Ventus had the sudden want to go to a cave, they later found out a horcrux was hidden there. What she didn't know however was that Ventus was placed under the Imperious Curse to go directly to it. It later then tried to strangle Ventus and Shelby and Dean instantly came to his rescue, mangaging to get the chain off. Shelby then trapped it in a shield. While incapacitated, Shelby looked after Ventus until he was better. When Ventus saw the shadow watching them, she and Dean ran after him when he chased after it. Skills '''Expert Duelist: While her dueling skill is not quite as good as Ventus', she was a good duelist. She dueled in the Dueling Tournement, participated in the Burning Of Hogwarts and came out untouched, and fought in the War on Hogwarts, coming out un-injured also. She also held her own against powerful wizard, Gellert Grindelwald on her own. She would also hold her own against many battles after her Hogwarts life including the War at Mouth of the World. Intelligance: Shelby was noted to be highly intelligant as she was able to learn Runes and learned to do Non-verbal magic in her third year. She would later learn to apparatewhile starting her job at Hogwarts. Potions: Shelby recieved all Outstandings in her potions classes throughout all her years. She also knows which plants are ediable and which are not. Healing Spells: Shelby was quite good at healing spells. While traveling with Ventus and Dean, she would constantly heal them. Ventus later taught her the spell Novo as a thank you. Relationships Ventus Hollow Shelby:"I kinda like him..." '' '''Ventus:"Go get him Shelbs and don't take no for answer!!"'' --Shelby and Ventus after Shelby admits her liking Mitchell. Shelby and Ventus were very good friends. He later asked her to join is group known as the Order of the Black Phoenix and was also on the Quiditch team with him, taking his spot as Seeker and Captain while he was gone. When Ventus was nearly killed from one of Carissa's horcrux's, she looked after him while he was incapacitated and really strenghtend their relationship.When her wand was stolen, Ventus gave her his wand, thus strenthening the tow's relationship. When she and Dean were captured by Carissa, Ventus came to her rescue and saved the tow and strenghtened their relationship even more. When intrduced to Mitchell Anderson shortly after Dean's death, she began to have feelings for Mitch which Ventus encouraged her to go for him. The two would later become in-laws through Ventus' marriage to Kaylee Anderson. Vincent Ocato Black Shelby didn't like Vincent that uch as he picked on her during their school years. This later ended when they both became members of the Order of the Black Phoenix and had to get along by Ventus' terms. They later became friends. During the War at Mouth of the World, they both fought against Carissa alongside Mitch but all three couldn't defeat her. Dean Anderson "Dean! Dean!!" --Shelby after Dean was killed. Shelby liked Dean Anderson because they were both Mudbloods and understood each other. When traveling together, Shelby often taught him how to make and use Potions while Ventus taught him how to use spells and how to duel. She also thought highly of him as he never attended Hogwarts but was fighting against Carissa and her army. They often got along due to them both being Muggle-born. Shelby was deeply devastated with Ventus when Dean was killed and assisted in burying him at the Ruined Hogwarts monument where Ventus and Vincent defeated Grindelwald. She would later marry his brother, Mitchell, and name one of her children after him. Had he lived, they would have become in-laws. Mitchell Anderson '''Mitch:'' "Shelby, back away!! She is mine, now!!"'' Emily: "Oh, is this your little boyfriend? How amusing..." '' --Mitch after Shelby is nearly killed by a Killing Curse. While Shelby didn't like Mitchell Anderson at first, the two became very close until the point where Shelby grew feelings for him. Over time, as they traveled together, they grew closer and closer to the point where Shelby had fallen for him. During the height of the Third Wizarding War, when Shelby was almost hit with a Killing Curse, Mitch got angry and took over the battle. When the battle was over, Shelby and Mitch realized they liked each other. At some point, the two married and had three kids: twins Dean Anderson II and Harmonia Anderson, and Greyson Anderson. While Kaylee became her sister-in-law, Ventus became her brtoher-in-law through his marriage with Kaylee. She later became the Head of Ravenclaw and the Teansfiguration Teacher while Mitch became Deputy Headmaster and the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Kaylee Anderson '''Kaylee:' "Well...Well he did rescue me...and he has been so kind to me and Mitch..." '' '''Shelby:' "I never thought I'd hear the truth...I've known along...You like Ventus!!!!" '' '''Kaylee:' "Shhh!!! Yes, I do!! But keep quiet about, Shelby!!" '' --Kaylee accidently reveals her crush on Ventus. Shelby and Kaylee first met after Ventus introduced her to Mitchell. They instantly got along from the start and fought alongside each other in many battles. After she was kidnapped and held ransom by Carissa, Ventus went himself and rescued her, causing her to fall for him. She and Shelby later grew closer to the point where Kaylee revealed her crush in Vewntus. They both fought in the War at Mouth of the World and both survived. When Shelby married Mitchell, they became sisters-in-law. Kaylee then went on to marry Ventus and had three children but was killed on accident by her daughter, Luna. While she was devasted at her death, Shelby later comforted Ventus, telling him to accept the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts to move on. Carissa Lestrange --"''You killed one of my best friends, you bitch!!" Shelby before dueling Carissa. Carissa hated shelby due to her being Muggle-born along with Dean. When they captured by New Death Eaters and Snatchers and brought to Carissa's home, Carissa tortured her until she was saved by Ventus who didn't get captured. Shelby then held a grudge to Carissa for a lifetime, wanting to kill her as much as Ventus did. When Carissa killed Dean, Shelby knew she would not stop pursuing her until she was dead for killing one of her best friends. She later duelled Carissa herself until she apparated away to duel Ventus. When Ventus went to kill her, she was apparated away by two New Death Eaters, unknown if his curse hit her or not. Since then, they haven't seen or heard of Carissa. : :